Songs
Here, you can add songs that you associate with each character, book, or ship! Try to find the original singer and version Characters 'Sophie' Firework - Katy Perry Seasons of Love - Rent Motion Picture Soundtrack Scars to your Beautiful - Alessia Cara Fight Song - Rachel Platten Wings - Little Mix Control - Halsey I'm Your Girl - Felicia Barton Battle Scars - Lupe Fiasco & Guy Sebastian My Destiny - Dove Cameron That's My Girl - Fifth Harmony Power - Little Mix OMG - Little Mix Brave - Sara Bareilles This Is Me - The Greatest Showman I Don't Know My Name - Grace Vanderwaal Whatever It Takes - Imagine Dragons Youth - Shawn Mendes If I Die Young - The Band Perry Warrior - Beth Crowley 'Keefe' Home- Phillip Phillips When it Rains - Paramore Just Hold On - Louis Tomlinson I'm The One - DJ Khaled Treat You Better - Shawn Mendes One Last Time - Ariana Grande Introducing Me - Nick Jonas Perfect - Ed Sheeran Dollhouse - Melanie Martinez Grow Up - Taylor Swift Whataya Want From Me - Adam Lambert Don’t Tell Me - Ruel Wild - Troye Sivan Smile - Avril Lavigne Who Are You Really? - Mikky Ekko Shout Out to My Ex - Little Mix If I Die Young - The Band Perry Castle Of Glass - Linkin Park In My Blood - Shawn Mendes Hard To Face Reality - Justin Bieber 'Fitz' Just Like You - Louis Tomlinson Kill Em With Kindness - Selena Gomez Sweet Caroline - Neil Diamond Whatever It Takes - Imagine Dragons 'Biana' Try - Colbie Caillat Salute - Little Mix Sit Still, Look Pretty - Daya Sorry Not Sorry - Demi Lovato Pretty Girl- Maggie Lindemann 'Dex' Hall of Fame - The Script Clocks - Coldplay Breathe (2 AM) - Anna Nalick You are loved - Stars Go Dim 'Linh ' How Far I'll Go - Auli’i Cravalho Waves - Dean Lewis Something in the Water - Brooke Fraser 'Tam' Dark Horse - Katy Perry Tear it Down - Matthew "Mdot" Finley 'Marella' Smoke and Fire - Sabrina Carpenter My Way - The Girl and the Dreamcatcher Blank Space-Taylor Swift 'Stina' Me Too - Meghan Trainor The Greatest - Sia 'Prentice' Madhouse - Little Mix 'Calla' Count Me In - Dove Cameron See You Again - Wiz Khalifa (feat. Charlie Puth) Lady Gisela Two Evils - Bastille Brant sound of silence- Paul Simon Romantic Ship Songs Sophie and Fitz Girls Chase Boys- Ingrid Michaelson Forever in Blue Jeans - Neil Diamond Sweet Caroline - Neil Diamond So Much More Than This - Grace Vanderwaal Just Hold On - Louis Tomlinson and Steve Aoki I Love You - Little Mix Say You Love Me - Jessie Ware Love Story - Taylor Swift Begin Again - Taylor Swift Stay Stay Stay - Taylor Swift Terrified - Katharine McPhee You, Me, and the Beat - Dove Cameron My Crush - China Anne McClain Kiss the Girl - The Little Mermaid Something Just like this - Chainsmokers/Coldplay Gorgeous - Taylor Swift Stay - Alessia Cara Home - Phillip Phillips Lights Down Low - Max Schneider Love Me Like You Do - Ellie Goulding One Call Away - Charlie Puth Little Do You Know - Alex & Sierra Yours - Ella Henderson Love The Way You Lie - Eminem & Rihanna Issues - Julia Michaels Him & I - G - Eazy & Halsey You Belong With Me - Taylor Swift Dress - Taylor Swift 'Sophie and Keefe' When you're ready - Shawn Mendes Count On Me - Bruno Mars Mirrors - Justin Timberlake This Town - Niall Horan Say You Won't Let Go - James Arthur Demons - Imagine Dragons Perfectly Wrong - Shawn Mendes Burned - Grace Vanderwaal What About Us - P!nk Hummingbird Heart - Katy Perry Perfect - Ed Sheeran Too Good At Goodbyes - Sam Smith Stay - Zedd and Alessia Cara I Knew You Were Trouble - Taylor Swift For Him - Troye Sivan feat. Allday Tightrope - Michelle Williams Please Don’t - MXMTOON Little Talks - Monsters of Men Let You Down - NF One Call Away - Charlie Puth Back To You - Louis Tomlinson Army - Ellie Goulding Like I'm Gonna Lose You - Meghan Trainor 2U - David Guetta Dusk Till Dawn - Zayn ft. Sia Never Forget You - Zara Larson Issues - Julia Michaels Bad Liar - Selena Gomez Never Be The Same - Camila Cabello What Makes You Beautiful - One Direction History - One Direction One Thing - One Direction You & I - One Direction Stay With Me - Sam Smith Little Do You Know - Alex & Sierra I Found - Amber Run Symphony - Clean Bandit Make You Mine - Benny Tipene Reality - Lost Frequencies Consequences - Camila Cabello Something's gotta give - Camila Cabello Inside out - Camila Cabello In the Dark - Camila Cabello Back to you - Selena Gomez Wait - Maroon 5 I Found - Amber Round Nervous - Shawn Mendes Like to be you - Shawn Mendes Fallin all in you - Shawn Mendes Why - Shawn Mendes Mutual - Shawn Mendes 'Sophie and Dex' I Wish - One Direction Love You Goodbye - One DIrection We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together - Taylor Swift Bad at Love - Halsey Perfect Mistake - China Anne McClain Friends - Anne Marie and Marshmello Just Give Me A Reason - P!nk 'Keefe and Biana' You Belong With Me - Taylor Swift Teardrops On My Guitar - Taylor Swift Queen - Shawn Mendes 'Biana and Dex' Black Magic - Little Mix 'Biana and Tam' Little Do You Know - Alex & Sierra 'Kenric and Oralie' Vanilla Twilight - Owl City A Thousand Years - Christina Perri Little Do You Know - Alex & Sierra A Thousand Miles - Vanessa Carlton Friendship Songs 'Biana and Sophie' Space Between - Dove Cameron and Sofia Carson 'Dex and Sophie' Wouldn't Change a Thing - Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas 'Fitz and Sophie' Better Together - Dove Cameron and Sofia Carson You Can Leave A Toothbrush- Troye Sivan Dusk Till Dawn - Zayn ft. Sia Im gonna stand by you- Rachel Platten 'Keefe and Sophie' 2U - David Guetta Never Forget You - Zara Larson Issues - Julia Michaels Blue - Troye Sivan feat. Alex Hope Books 'Keeper of the Lost Cities' It's On - Camp Rock 2 Brand New Eyes - Bea Miller 'Exile' One Step Closer - Linkin Park Faded - Alan Walker 'Everblaze' World on Fire - Sarah McLachlan Girl On Fire - Alicia Keys 'Neverseen' Hidden - ?? Fight Song - Rachel Platten 'Lodestar' Titanium - David Guetta ft. Sia Rise Up - Andra Day 'Nightfall' Day Of The Battle - Jonas Myrin Series As A Whole Young Volcanoes - Fall Out Boy Category:Songs Category:KotLC